<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Pressure by gremlin4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401391">Under Pressure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4'>gremlin4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Ruki, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlin4/pseuds/gremlin4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d only stepped away from the guys for just a moment. How the hell did this always happen to him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyo (Dir en grey)/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome To The Slightly Annoyed Family [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/638363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d only stepped away from the guys for just a moment. How the hell did this always happen to him?</p><p>Trying his best not to wince in disgust, Ruki was left with no choice as an unknown man had approached him after exiting the bathroom. The conversation had started off nice enough. The man had complimented him about his suit jacket – studded with hundreds of small metal diamonds and Ruki’s current favorite – and had asked if Ruki was enjoying the mixer.</p><p>Ruki had been polite in the beginning. Which was probably his biggest mistake, but he had answered the man’s questions easily enough. Now, however, Ruki didn’t know how to escape the man. Every time he had tried to bow out of the conversation thus far the man had simply steamrolled with another inquiry or his latest fascination in the music industry.</p><p>Not that Ruki cared. He had stopped listening awhile ago and was just waiting for the man to run out of air so he can just say goodbye and flee. Only, the man kept talking.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Ruki turned to just leave. He could see Kyo and the others waiting for him not to far away over by the windows. Kyo’s probably getting antsy since it’s been way too long since Ruki citied he’d be back.</p><p>“What do you say sweetheart? Want to come back to mine for some fun?” And suddenly there’s a hand on his ass. Not just a brush or a pinch, but the man actually had the nerve to cup Ruki’s entire cheek and squeeze. <i>Hard</i>.</p><p>For a moment Ruki just freezes, eyes practically falling out of his head in his shock.</p><p>From his spot facing the room, Kyo is also equally shocked when he finally spots Ruki only to find a man’s wrapped around him. Threats of bodily harm and harsh insults are immediately pouring out of Kyo as he tries to push his way over to Ruki. He’s going to kill that fucking asshole!</p><p>Plain and simple; the guy’s dead and about to be thrown off the nearest bridge or pier. Fuck going to jail or—</p><p>“Kyo,” Reita says as he firmly locks his arm around Kyo. While he’s in full agreement that he’d like nothing more than for the dickhead to get what’s coming to him – Reita had also spotted Ruki the same time the shorter man had – he was certain Ruki wouldn’t be happy if he let Kyo actually murder someone.</p><p>Of course, trying to contain Kyo when he was being protective over Ruki was going to take a lot more than a stern word and a simple hold. With pleading eyes, Reita turns to Kai and Uruha who are just standing there watching everything like it was a daytime drama unfolding before their eyes. </p><p>“Guys? Help!”</p><p>“Get off me you asshole! I need to—“</p><p>“Reita-kun’s right, Kyo-san.” Kai frantically explains as he grabs Kyo’s left arm. “Ruki-kun knows how to handle himself, just calm down.”</p><p>“Calm down?! That fucking asshole has his arm around Ruki!”</p><p>“Ruki-kun’s a grown man, Kyo. He can handle one guy.”</p><p>“I think you should let him maul the guy,” Uruha mutters amidst shocked cries and admonishments from his friends. Shrugging, Uruha smiles and winks at Reita and Kai.</p><p> </p><p>-*-*-*-*-</p><p> </p><p>“Cat got your tongue?” The odious man laughs seeing that Ruki hasn’t moved or said anything. Thinking him to just be shy, the man leans over to press his face beside Ruki’s with a whisper, “Maybe you’re already imagining all the fun we could be having?”</p><p>Grabbing the man’s hand, Ruki entwines their fingers together as an excuse to keep the man from returning his grip to his ass again; or anywhere else for that matter. With a flutter of his eyelashes and a sensual smile Ruki says in a low voice, “I do have a one <i>really</i> good idea.”</p><p>“Oh, will you tell me?” The stranger smirks and leans down further into Ruki’s space, eager to hear what Ruki has to say and thus making himself the perfect height for Ruki.</p><p>“Gladly,” Ruki grins evilly before yanking the man’s hand forward and with his right hand raised, Ruki punches the man as hard as he can directly to the face. It probably would have been nicer or more appropriate to have gone for a belly shot, but Ruki was pissed.</p><p>With a loud cry of pain and a spray of blood, the man clutches his no doubt broken nose and crumbles to the floor. “You BITCH!” he yells in rage and pain when he can finally look up at Ruki, tears in his eyes and blood on this face.</p><p>Eyes narrowed at the man’s arrogance, Ruki walks forward in two quick steps before deliberately placing the heel of his boot directly over the man’s crotch. Flailing in pain and horror, the man tries to push Ruki’s leg away but when Ruki continues to apply more pressure on sensitive flesh he changes tactics.</p><p>“Wait! Please! I’m sorry!” He practically wails. His voice climb higher and higher in octaves as the threat of literally having his balls crushed beneath Ruki’s foot becomes a real threat. “I didn’t mean it!”</p><p>Grabbing the man’s chin, Ruki harshly yanks the man’s face up to meet his glaring eyes. “What do you say <i>sweetheart</i>? Feel like leaving?”</p><p>The man tried to nod his consent, but when Ruki didn’t release his face he continued to beg for forgiveness. Finally satisfied with the man’s utter humiliation, Ruki shoved the man away from him and walked away. On the ground behind him, the stranger allowed himself to collapse on the floor with a broken whine as he tried to cradle both his abused face and genitals. Not seeming to care about the crowd of people that circled him and whispered about what they had just witnessed.</p><p>Head held high, Ruki calmly walked back over to his friends. Though as soon as he was before them Ruki’s forbidding image seem to deflate as he clutched his hand to his chest. “Ow. That really hurt.”</p><p>Shoving the two idiots off of him, Kyo was instantly in front of Ruki carefully taking his injured hand in his own to inspect it. It didn’t look like Ruki had sprained anything, though the knuckles on his hand were a bright red and there were marks from his rings on his fingers. The two heavy rings he wore on his middle and ring finger probably didn’t feel good for either men when Ruki had punched the guy. And with how loud that punch had sounded, Kyo images Ruki will probably have some impressive bruises come tomorrow. Still…</p><p>“I’m so fucking proud of you,” Kyo said in between kisses to Ruki’s hand, wrist, hair, face, cheek, nose…</p><p>“Jeez. Calm down, Kyo. I can handle one guy,” Ruki laughed, unknowingly echoing Kai’s words from earlier, but when it didn’t seem to calm Kyo down Ruki decided instead to just graciously accept the kisses.</p><p>“You were also incredibly hot to watch.” Kyo growls in approval, sucking on Ruki’s bottom lip to show him just how much.</p><p>Laughing even harder, Ruki pulled Kyo closer to him with heat building in his eyes. “Was I?”</p><p>Before the two could start making out, Reita pointedly cleared his throat as loud as he could beside them. “As touching as this was… Maybe we should consider heading out before the press gets wind of this and swarms us?”</p><p>“Good idea,” Kai says, quickly rushing to the front of the room to collect their outer jackets and bags.</p><p>Tucking Ruki under his arm after they’d collected all their things, Kyo offered to treat everyone to dinner since their plans for the night seemed to have changed drastically.</p><p>“I still vote on letting Kyo-san maul the guy,” Uruha piped up from the back of the group.</p><p>“Uruha,” three separate voices groan out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>